Surprise Surprise
by Daddy's Little Rabbit
Summary: After deciding it's time to take control of the city, Luke Waskawi meets a young lady who he finds can be of service, having a group to work with and being not too known to anyone. With a bribe of a millions of dollars for her and her friends, Luke sits back and watches as his newest workers go to take the city for his control, not knowing his rival has a group of her own.
**Surprise Surprise**

 **~Prologue~**

Luke let out a soft, content sigh as he looked out his window, San Paro directly below him, the voices of the people talking on his TV being toned out. The daily newspaper was held in his hands, Jane Darren on the left-hand side, smiling at the camera. Another debut in Havalynd, preaching about how the enforcers seemed to be showing the edge in the war that raged in the city. This only made the man chuckle softly. How could she possibly think that _she_ would win?

He set the newspaper down on his coffee table, running his hand through his slicked back, light brown hair. He slowly strode into the kitchen, pulling out his phone. Unlocking the device, he went to his contacts and looked at the multiple names that came up. He leaned against the counter, letting out a thoughtful hum.

"Okay, Luke, think about this carefully," he spoke to himself, bringing his arm up and resting his cheek on his hand. "Birth? No, he's too noticed. Maybe someone Sal knows? Or Arlon? Hm… maybe Kolyma has someone stable enough for this?"

He pursed his lips, racking his brain over this. Dozens of people raced through his mind, yet none caught his interest. A soft growl escaped his throat.

"This can wait no longer," he snarled, standing upright. "I've given her enough time – plenty of years to have her moment of fame and control of San Paro. Now, it's my turn!"

Shaking his head, he turned his phone off, grabbing his house keys and exiting his home. The crisp air of autumn greeted him, his mouth slowly cracking into a smile as he walked down the street. Quiet, for now. People passed him, some smiling, some greeting, others ignoring. Everyone was quiet – calm.

And that's when the person in front of him was shot directly in the head. The man dropped to the ground like a rag-doll, the others in the area going into a frenzy of panic, either running away or calling the cops. Luke kept his cool, continuing his stroll. More and more people around him were shot. They all dropped, lifeless. He looked around, wondering who the person was that was doing all this. And that's when he spotted the culprit. A young woman crouched on a black and blue Patriot Vegas, a pure black HVR in her hands. He stood still as he noticed her aim the sniper rifle at him. They stared at each other, ice blue eyes locked with dead hazel. He flinched when she pulled the trigger, though he was surprised when she shot the woman behind him.

"And who might you be, miss?" he questioned as he walked closer. A pale woman with black hair that stopped at her shoulders. She wore a red zip-up jacket, brown cargo shorts, red converse, and a red choker. A bit of a surprise to see a woman in San Paro wearing more of man clothing rather than something more pretty.

"Ink Rabbit," she replied, her voice a lower pitch. Not exactly the type of voice he thought she'd have.

"Well, Miss Rabbit," he started, watching as she now sat down on the top of her car. "would you mind telling me why you're shooting innocent people? And why you didn't shoot me?"

"Target practice," she answered, shrugging her shoulders a bit. "The reason why I didn't shoot you is because you look like someone… important."

"And who might that be?" he asked, giving her a friendly smile.

"You look like Luke Waskawi," she spoke, though she quickly shook her head. "Well, I think anyways… I was only told a description of him..."

"Well, I am, in fact, Luke Waskawi," he chuckled, earning a surprised look. "I don't believe we've ever met, though. Who told you about me?"

"Michael Simeone. I asked him about the most powerful criminal, and he told me about you," she explained, "I mean… he told me the basics. Didn't get into how you got into this high of power."

Luke held out his hand, letting out a low chuckle.

"Well, Miss Rabbit," he started, earning a confused look. "I have a proposition for you. But first, I would like to know: do you belong to a clan, or have many reliable comrades?"

"I belong to Kingz of Devastation," she told him, "I mainly stay with my friends, Rain and Nemesis. Also this guy named Jaegen, but he's not in the clan..."

"How about you group together with those three and make big money, hm?" He smiled greatly, his eyes glistening. "I can give you four a couple million each, providing you can do the job right and not get killed in the process."

"What do we have to do?" she asked, only receiving a chuckle.

"Say you'll do so, and I'll explain." The two stared at each other for a long while, before she finally reached forward, shaking his hand. _"Finally,"_ Luke thought, _"I can claim this city as my own."_


End file.
